Rechargeable fire extinguishers have become very common, and often legally required, in most households across the United States. However, rechargeable household fire extinguishers have several shortcomings that prevent or dissuade many individuals from using them effectively.
Rechargeable household fire extinguishers are large and heavy. For example, even the smallest units may weigh more than 5 pounds and are over 16 inches tall. This weight and size makes operation cumbersome, and limits the location in which the fire extinguisher can be mounted. Therefore, it would be desirable to provide a fire extinguisher that is lightweight and compact.
The discharge nozzle on known household fire extinguishers typically requires two steps to operate. First, a safety pin must be removed. Then, a lever actuator must be squeezed. The construction of said discharge nozzle is complicated and intimidating to many individuals. Therefore, it would be desirable to provide a fire extinguisher having a discharge nozzle that is very simple to operate and is un-intimidating in appearance.